


crest and break

by icosahedonist (teljhin)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Cock Cages, Multi, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teljhin/pseuds/icosahedonist
Summary: Sid's smile grew toothsome. "Well, Anna and I were talking about how we didn't get around to doing anything last night, so..."Zhenya felt himself flush. He'd been too exhausted after the game, wrung out from a series of frustrating penalties and futile shots on goal. They'd let him off the hook, but he knew they'd eventually come calling.They always did.





	crest and break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinetreelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinetreelady/gifts).



Zhenya stumbled down to the kitchen, the full-body fuzz of sleep stubbornly clinging to him. Anya and Sid were already there at the table, chatting and sipping their mugs of delicious-smelling coffee. He made a beeline straight to the coffee maker; he'd talk to them once he was caffeinated, they knew this.

He plopped down next to them with his cup, making the slow climb toward feeling fully human. He contented himself with staring at the flower centerpiece, and listened to the gentle ebb and flow of their voices. It took a few minutes. He thought maybe they needed stronger coffee.

"Good morning," he finally said, his voice slightly creaky.

Anya and Sid both turned to him with matching amused smiles. They said their good mornings, and then Sid said, "You awake there, G?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm talk, what more you want?"

Sid's smile grew toothsome. "Well, Anna and I were talking about how we didn't get around to doing anything last night, so..."

Zhenya felt himself flush. He'd been too exhausted after the game, wrung out from a series of frustrating penalties and futile shots on goal. They'd let him off the hook, but he knew they'd eventually come calling. They always did.

"You up for it?" Sid took Zhenya's hand in his and squeezed. If he said no, they'd do something else, or nothing at all; they never pressured him, would never dream of it. They'd come calling, but it was never just assumed that he'd say yes.

He looked to Anya. She smiled reassuringly, her hand coming to rest atop both of theirs.

Swallowing hard, he nodded.

"Good," Sid said, decisive. "Anna, what do you think?"

She hummed, looking contemplative. "I think... cage. And panties." She glanced over at Sid, ignoring the way Zhenya's face was surely flaming. "You want plug?"

"Yeah." Sid's voice became throaty. "Let's do that. That okay with you?"

Zhenya could only nod mutely. He nodded again as he got up and Anya asked him if eggs and sausage would be fine. He left them to the task of breakfast while he made his way back upstairs and into the shower. It woke him up a bit more, then woke him up further when he reached behind himself to get clean. He didn't bother stretching himself too much: the plug would do that for him. And being that it was morning...

This was only the beginning.

The plug was simple enough; a shiny silver bulb with a glittering blue crystal on the end, it went in with just a little lube and effort. The cage, on the other hand, was a hassle, which Zhenya suspected was part of why Anya enjoyed it so much. He fit his balls in the ring first, then slid his cock into the clear plastic sheath before locking himself up. Then the panties—boy shorts, really, made with a woman in mind but generous enough to slip over Zhenya's hips comfortably, the pink fabric stretchy and accommodating.

He looked himself over in the mirror. The cage and the plug were never obvious, thankfully, but he could feel them both with every little twitch. Walking was always interesting the first little while after putting in the plug, and getting dressed was no less stimulating. But the cage did its job well, and Zhenya stayed soft as he went back down to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Anya greeted him with a sweet kiss and a quick grope inside his pants. Sid did the same. Zhenya handed over the keys then sat down gingerly to eat his eggs. It would get easier as the day went on, but he'd never not be aware.

The day progressed normally for an off day. They walked around the pond and the woods. They watched a couple of episodes of the soap opera Anya enjoyed. They napped. The cage and the plug faded into the background noise of stimulation: there but not needing his attention. It only came back to the forefront whenever Zhenya had to piss, really. They had lunch, then dinner, then coaxed Sid into having some dessert. And then the day was done, and night began.

Sid and Anya ushered Zhenya up to their room. With loving hands they stripped him down to his panties, guided him to the bed, and arranged him just so on his hands and knees in the middle. Mild arousal thrummed through his veins now, ticking upwards as he watched Anya and Sid step back and kiss each other, his cock trying to plump up to no avail. Instead he clenched down on the plug, let it spark pleasure inside him. He couldn't touch himself—that was against the rules—but he could do this much.

"Aren't you eager?"

When had he closed his eyes? He opened them to see Sid and Anya smirking at him from the foot of the bed. Anya began stripping out of her clothes while Sid stalked close enough to crush his mouth against Zhenya's. It was over just as quickly as it started but it still left Zhenya breathless.

"Yeah," Sid murmured against his lips. "You are."

Sid moved away, letting Anya slide up to cradle Zhenya’s face in her hands. He glanced down; he could see her clit starting to peek out from beneath her hood. His mouth watered at the thought of feeling her grow and unsheath while sucking her. He could smell her already.

"What are you thinking about, tiger?" she asked. She lightly scratched the backs of her nails over his cheeks. Behind them, Sid pulled down Zhenya's panties just far enough to expose his hole.

"Let me suck you," Zhenya croaked, then moaned as Sid slowly twisted the plug.

Anya smiled beautifically. "My sweet man." She swung her legs around to splay them on either side of him and planted her hands behind her. Her knees dipped wide. That was invitation enough.

He nosed his way in first, taking in a great lungful of her rising musk. He listened to the way her breath hitched as he lightly dragged his lips over her swelling clit. She tasted salty at the beginning, when she was first showing, and so he gently pursed his mouth over the head and lapped at the long slit. Gasping, she curled a hand through his hair, leaking and filling out further. Zhenya clenched his hands in the bedsheets, wanting so much to stuff himself full of her; he wanted her to hold him down against her, make him choke on her clit while she shot load after load down his throat.

Sid, meanwhile, was taking his time toying with Zhenya's hole. He rotated the plug back and forth, tugged on it so that it stretched his rim deliciously. He angled it so that it pressed against Zhenya’s prostate; groaning around Anya, Zhenya felt himself leaking into his panties. Then Sid pulled the plug out. Suddenly bereft, Zhenya squeezed on nothing, drawing a laugh from Sid.

"Wow." He ran his thumb over Zhenya. "Miss it already, huh?" He patted Zhenya's ass, his voice turning fond. "Don't worry, we'll take care of you."

Zhenya heard him spit on his dick, a weird habit that he might have complained about had Anya not had a secure hold on his hair and wasn't casually rocking into his mouth. She was just about at the back of his mouth now. She wasn’t even fully out yet.

Hands spreading Zhenya wide open, Sid slid his cock over Zhenya's asshole a few times, enough to make him whine around Anya's clit when Sid would start to press against him and then slip away. But finally he got there, and Zhenya could do little but moan and clutch the bed and take everything they were giving him.

And then at last, Sid was fully seated in him, and Anya had unsheathed all the way. Firmly but gently, Sid gripped the back of Zhenya’s neck, and with smooth, steady strokes, started to fuck into him. Anya picked up her pace too, alternating between shallow thrusts that allowed him to suck at her and deep pushes that had him choking. Caught between them like that, his dick pressed against the confines of the cage as much as it could; the front of his panties was sticky with precome.

Zhenya drifted with the sensations. Everything was so much, and he opened himself up to it. He wanted to ride this wave of feeling forever and let it carry him away, never meeting the shore.

Sid broke first: a guttural moan and a long, messy spill inside Zhenya. He pulled out, breathlessly saying, "Fuck, your ass is perfect," slapping it for good measure. He trailed his fingers through his spend that was dripping down Zhenya’s taint. "You want a turn, Anna? He's pretty loose now."

But Anya shivered against Zhenya and pumped her own come into his mouth. As always she came so much he couldn’t swallow it all, making a mess all over his chin and the bed below. Sensitive, too, as she immediately pushed him off as soon as she finished.

Zhenya panted into the wet spot, feeling swollen and used and so close, so very close. Sid pressed two fingers inside and, with typical precision, hit his prostate. He rubbed firmly over it, leaving Zhenya little choice but to come with an embarrassing mewl.

He didn't know how long he lay slumped over on his side. Long enough for Sid and Anya to divest him of his panties, rid him of his cage, and clean him up.

"How are you feeling?" Anya asked once they'd settled in to cuddle at his side.

"Great." His voice was shot and he was feeling a little loopy in his post-orgasm glow, but what did he care? It wasn't every day he got his brains fucked out of him from both ends.

"Great," Sid echoed, kissing his shoulder. Zhenya soaked up their warmth and told himself he'd give himself just a minute, and then he'd get up to get ready for bed. But caught between them in the surety of their arms like he was, he could be forgiven for lingering a little longer.


End file.
